Hereditary
by Mirsa
Summary: A storm breaks over the Suoh home, but Haruhi isn't the only with a fear of thunder ...


The crash of thunder rattling the house brought Tamaki's attention away from the sheet music he'd been favoring over the paperwork strewn across the large mahogany desk in front of him. He'd been so absorbed in ignoring the official documents and trying to fix his latest dabble that he'd completely missed the rather large thunderhead creeping up.

He sat back in the leather desk chair, staring off at nothing and waiting for the inevitable. Sure enough, several seconds later, a bright white flash shone dimly through the curtains drawn across the large picture windows making up one side of the study. A large crack of thunder followed not even seconds later, again rattling the loose objects around the room. Tamaki could feel the rumble through the floor.

_ I hope Haruhi is still inside. This weather would terrify her if she were on the road._

Now that his attention had been removed from the documents around him, Tamaki sat still, listening to the wind driving the rain sharply against the glass and walls of the house, watching the bright flashes and accompanying booms that never failed to make his heart jump just a little. He may not have had the same phobia as his wife, but Suoh Tamaki had gained a healthy respect for the power of such storms through the years as it had taken nearly that long for Haruhi to slowly overcome her fear to the point where, if caught in such weather, she could keep herself together long enough to get somewhere safe.

_ Hmm? What was that?_ Another wave of flashes and rumbles had rolled through the house, but beneath the thunder's roar, Tamaki thought he heard something more local, like it came from within the walls. He couldn't be sure, but it had almost sound like … _a yelp._ He glanced down, but Antoinette lay in her usual position on a massive cushion in front of the hearth fire, the sound of slight snores coming from the aged canine. Tamaki smiled a bit at that, but quickly shook it off and tried to think.

_ All of the servants are done for the day; only Bana-san is around, and she wouldn't have made a noise like that. Antoinette is here with me. That leaves … but she was put to bed hours ago. Why would it possibly be her?_

Another masked high-pitched call sounded beneath the next wave, and Tamaki called to Antoinette as he strode out of the study, the beautiful Retriever bounding immediately to his side. He ruffled her ears before setting off through the vast mansion to discover the source of the strange sound.

* * *

><p>Tamaki opened the bedroom door just as the thunder and lightning struck simultaneously. The lightning was so bright it burned the image of the room into Tamaki's eyes, each piece of furniture perfectly illuminated, as well as matching the pitch of the cry that emanated from the closed French doors of the wall-long closet along one side of the room. Tamaki couldn't help it; a smile darted across his mouth as he walked towards the doors, a memory playing in his mind of a similar situation back when the Host Club was still in their high school days.<p>

_ If I've guessed correctly, opening this door will reveal …_ "Koko."

She didn't move, not when she heard his voice say her name, not when the warm aura of her faithful canine friend appeared in front of her. All her child's mind could comprehend was the terrifyingly blinding light that always heralded the deafening booms that had woken her from a sound sleep. She didn't know if it was the light or the boom that she feared more, but she did know that every time she had tried to run out into the hallway, to find someone that would protect her, the storm seemed to realize and another wave of elemental fury would have her rooted to the spot, trembling in fear, sometimes with her arm outstretched and fingers mere inches from the handle on her bedroom door.

The assault that had masked her yelp from Tamaki had been the one that had sent her diving for her bed, not for security, but to grab her blankie in preparation for something she had done several times before, always without any realization from any of the adults in her life, or even the children she called cousin despite the lack of blood relation. The second combo that had brought Tamaki in search of the noise's source had been the one that sent her racing for the closet, barely pulling the doors shut behind her before another blast sent her into the corner, her blankie pulled tight around her, almost as tightly as her closed eyes as she whimpered and tried to keep the tears at bay.

Now, with the closet doors open, Suoh Kokoro was exposed, unprotected, as _again_ the light and roar rumbled through the house. Without the doors to muffle some of the sound, the effect was full and Koko had not expected this. This time the repressed yelp became a full-throated cry as Koko cocooned herself in her blankie. Tamaki swooped down, snatching the tiny figure up in his arms, securing her firmly against his chest, her head beneath the blanket pressed with an ear to his heart. He could feel her trembling violently, and she gasped with the force of her crying.

Tamaki strode to the giant bed, settling himself with his back against the headboard before curling himself around the small bundle he held.

* * *

><p>The heavy thundering had lessened to an occasional boom, for which Suoh Haruhi was grateful as she bid the chauffer good night before darting towards the front entrance. One of the massive doors opened as she gained the top step of the portico, and a rare thanks for servants came to the woman's mind as she slipped through the narrow opening, a grateful smile directed at the younger woman who took her dripping coat and umbrella.<p>

"How did the consultation go, Haruhi-san?" she glanced up to see Bana gliding towards her through the softly lit entryway. A tired smile appeared on her face, and wordlessly Bana smiled as well, nodding in understanding of the good outcome they had all been hoping for. Despite Haruhi's undeniable talent as a lawyer, it was still a trying job and this particular case had been quite taxing, Bana knew.

"I'm just glad it's over with. At least for a few weeks I can relax now."

"Mmm. A few weeks until Kokoro-chan's summer break begins, and then none of us will be able to relax." Bana and Haruhi shared a knowing chuckle; the young Suoh daughter had all the intelligence of her mother and the dazzling looks of her father, but her personality was a tangled combination of both parents; while in school, her grades were perfect, her behavior very mild and laid-back, but once the holidays began, it was as if a switch would be thrown, and one would be hard-pressed to recognize the studious child in the wild creature that seemed to never lose energy, though no one could figure out how she managed to keep it when it seemed she never slept more than a few hours at a time.

The thought brought Haruhi back, and she looked at Bana, who waited patiently for the young mistress to speak.

"Was she much trouble?"

"Not very. Koko-chan stayed late in training today, and so she was a bit more tired than normal."

Haruhi nodded, more to herself, while Bana waited for the next question she knew from experience would come. Haruhi did not disappoint.

"Where is he?"

Bana smiled quietly. "The last I recall, he was in the study."

Haruhi's face changed to a look of sarcastic doubt. "Was he working?"

Bana's smile grew, and Haruhi's face morphed to include a similar grin. "I believe he was resolutely trying to ignore his office work in favor of the composition he created a few days ago."

Haruhi's laugh told the housekeeper all she needed to know. With a slight bow, she bid the lady a good night, Haruhi echoing the sentiment, before the two parted in different directions. But before Haruhi had made it partway to the study in the west wing of the house, a short bark got her attention, and she turned to see Antoinette standing at the head of a staircase leading to the east wing.

Haruhi's brow furrowed; she knew Antoinette did not usually stray far from Tamaki's side, unless it was to be with her daughter. For the canine to show up close to the east wing, where the sleeping quarters were situated, at this hour, meant that she had been with Kokoro. Which meant the aged Golden Retriever had sensed the girl was in need of company. Without a second thought, Haruhi changed her course and began climbing the stairs.

"Alright, Antoinette, lead the way, old girl."

* * *

><p>"Want to know a secret, ma belle fille*?" the auburn-haired head nodded, rubbing up and down the fabric of his shirt. Tamaki smiled, dropping a kiss to the girl's hair before continuing. "It's a secret, mon cher*, you can't tell, promise?" The tiny head whipped up, the black-and-violet eyes shining brightly. Tamaki chuckled at the intrigue he saw in those eyes, and laughed when the little girl tilted her head, making it easier for him to lean down and whisper in her ear. Tamaki obliged his little daughter, cupping his hand around her ear as if not even the stuffed animals on her bed were allowed to hear. Kokoro giggle but sat still, waiting for the mysterious information her papa was going to give her.<p>

"Your mama is scared of thunderstorms too." Kokoro's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head away, starting at her father incredulously. Tamaki could see the disbelief in her eyes, and nodded solemnly. "Many a storm I've had to keep Mama from hiding under the bed in terror."

"You're silly, Mama's not like that. Mama's brave, nothing can scare her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, josei*." Both heads whipped around at the new voice, staring at the door where Haruhi leaned casually against the frame, a gentle grin on her face.

"Mama!" Haruhi grinned as Kokoro twisted her body around, one hand reaching for her mother as she kept one hand securely wrapped around her father. Stepping forward, Haruhi slid onto the bed next to her husband. Kokoro reversed her twist, now resting with her right ear on her father's chest in order to watch her mother. Haruhi smiled as she studied the little girl's expressive face.

"I've hidden beneath a blanket more than a few times in my life. However," she tilted her head to give Tamaki a look out of one eye. "I don't recall ever being scared enough to, how did you say it, dear?" Tamaki knew that look well, and his nervous swallow was visible.

"Oh, that? W-well you see …"

"Hide under the bed!" Both parents whipped their heads around to stare at Kokoro's wide-grinning face; Haruhi in amusement and Tamaki in comical horror. Kokoro giggled at her parents' expressions until a solitary boom sounded, and then she yelped and buried her head in Tamaki's shoulder. The man curled his arms around the little one, focusing on giving her a sense of protection until he felt a new sensation: a set of five fingers digging into his right arm and a face pressed tightly against his back. Glancing over, he saw Haruhi hiding against him, just like Kokoro. He glanced between the two for a moment

When another crash shattered the night and Tamaki felt Haruhi flinch against him, he untangled his right arm from around his daughter, using it instead to bring Haruhi out from behind him and to wind it over her shoulders, pulling her to him. She relaxed in the hold, nestling her head between his shoulder and chin, opposite their daughter. Tamaki felt the smile on her face as she wound her own arms around him and their child, despite flinching as the storm began to pick back up. Kokoro shifted herself until her head was wedged below her mother's, and it was here that the small girl fell back asleep amiss the storm's renewed fury. Haruhi stopped jumping as much when the crashes came, but Tamaki felt her muscles tense ever so slightly. Pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead, the man snuggled down into the pillow pile on his daughter's bed, settling himself and his family as they waited for the storm to die.

* * *

><p><strong>ma belle fille<strong>: my beautiful daughter

**mon cher**: my dear

**josei**: lady


End file.
